


I finally met you

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Side Ships, Soulmates, What comes after using the soulmate randomizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate AU: Once you touch your soulmate you'll be superglued to them for the next 24 h.(thanks to the 750 words a day challenge and the soulmate prompt randomizer)
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/ Grian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	I finally met you

Soulmates exist, and for most of the hermits it was a miracle, something to celebrate, but for Mumbo jumbo all it meant was a curse, you see, when you meet your soulmate, well not meet but touch, that one spot you touch, even if you held hands or poked their face, it would stay glued together for a whole day.

It was a way to make the two lucky souls meet, It was fun at the start, seeing people like Stress and Iskall go around the shopping district, apparently Stress hugged Iskalls arm and fate brought them together, there where more fun ones like Ren and Doc that fate caught them in a really bad time, Ren had surprised Doc which made Doc bitchslap him his hand staying glued to a very happy Ren for the next 24 hours.

Mumbo had been with the hermits pretty early on, and he hated being seen with pity, everyone has tried on him, they had tried to poke him when he wasn't looking, even those with a relationship, it appeared that it would be possible since it happened to Tango, Impulse and Zedaph.

But no one would get glued to him, even the admin has tried, taking his gloves off to poke Mumbo, but nothing happened, he was used to this, new people come in, they get explained the whole soulmate thing, and suddenly it's never him.

He sulked further down his bed, he still remembers the first time Cub and Scar found each other, Scar's curiosity had taken the best of him, when they appeared, Scar's hand glued to Cub's head, to tell everyone the news they seemed so happy. While everyone celebrated he just wondered if he could ever feel like that, laughing with someone that would make him happy.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Iskall getting into his base "Mumbo.... are you ok?". he sat up on his bed shaking his head. "What if i never find them...What if i stay lonely for the rest of eternity" tears slowly made their way down his face.

"You know that's not true! Remember the dreams?" oh yeah that.. apparently you would get some dreams about the person, not about their face or their voice, but little memories of said person. "You were so excited, don't lose your hope!" there it goes again the pity in his eyes piercing through his soul.

Those dreams are what kept him going, but he was starting to think if they were even true.

One of them was them both standing on a high place, as chicken descended from the roof, both laughing and having a great time, one that stood to him was seeing a room full of chickens, maybe a prank.Why did all of them involved chickens?

One of the most surprising to him, was one of a white endless room, the blurred person giggling as they messed around the confusing room, or the one where the person was cutting his very respectable moustache.

He couldn't fight the smile forming in his face "Well, what if those dreams are far away?"

"Don't think so! While you were sulking in your base Xisuma announced that we would be moving to another world! maybe your soulmate is there". That made Mumbo feel awake, how much time did he spend sulking? When did Xisuma call this meeting? but more importantly. Why did this spark hope in his soul? Was this a sign, was he going to meet his mystery person?

"Now that you seem encouraged, I need to go see Stress. I promised to spend the last days of the server with her". 

"Yeah sure, go" he quickly said, he didn't know why, but the feeling of meeting them filled his body with nervousness, he finally took a look at his communicator, they were moving out in 5 days, he had a lot to think about.

There he stood in front of the portal, the other hermits around it, Xisuma came back from making a check on the new world.

"Well i have good news for ya, a new hermit will join us in this one!"

whispers filled in the crowd, Mumbo felt his heart stop, was this it?  
As they stepped in the new world they surrounded the new person, He was clearly nervous, it was rather cute... some of the hermits went to greet him, shaking hands and such. Xisuma waited till he could tell him about the whole soulmate thing.

That is until Mumbo came in for a high-five with Grian, as soon as their hand touched they couldn't let go. Mumbo turned red as Grian tugged on his hand. Three things happened in that moment. The hermits surrounding them erupted in celebration, some laughing, some screaming, Mumbo fell into the ground blushing brighter than redstone while happy tears fell down his cheek, and well Grian was confusedly tugging in his hand.

Xisuma had to step in, explaining to a gradually blushing Grian what was happening as Iskall tried to get mumbo off the ground. Xisuma asked everyone to leave them some time.

"So um Mumbo right?" nervous giggles escaped Grian's lips "Care to spend a day with me?"

“It would be a pleasure”


End file.
